pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/BFDIA 6, school, and the blogs
Hey, BFDI fan who happened to stumble upon this page! September is soon arriving, and that means, for some people, that their first day of school is too. My first day of school is actually tomorrow, which means I'll be (unfortunately) dedicating more of my time away from this website and more into studying and life in the real world. But I won't be gone, I'll just be here infrequently. On the subject of this blog, it is our duty as readers of that we post any news related to the mama show (BFDI(A)), as Pen island123 had done when the release date and promotional video for BFDIA 6 was on YouTube. As of time of writing, it's been five hours since the deleted scenes for BFDIA 6 have been posted. Here are my reactions as I watch it (since I haven't done so yet). I miss doing these. :0:03 Alright, so we know something has been going on after BFDIA 5e. That's surprisingly tolerable with me; I never specified anything in if they talked or not. :0:16 I can definitely rule out that after 3 years, Jnj have improved with their script writing. Everyone's reactions are pretty hilarious! :0:20 Wait, are they in heaven? :0:21 Oh, I know what this is. Since it's a deleted scene, I'm guessing they haven't animated it. :0:31 Yellow Face is the only one talking lol (This is an animation thing that Yellow Face moves his mouth to no phonics) :0:32 Ah, Pencil is as unanglicised as ever. Was she ever portrayed as British? No, I don't think she was ... on this show. :0:44 Do you think this will apply in the real world once humans go extinct? :0:51 Oh my tree? That's, like, Leafy's thing but I guess Penc has reclaimed it. :0:52 Clubhouse of Awesomeness? Darn, I forgot that appellation. Oh well, once I post pictures of there'll be a big sign at the side of the room saying this. :0:56 I'm not being sarcastic, but I love when this show makes the distance between places in the Old World some amount in the thousands. I think one of Sio's friends did that on Object Mayhem. :1:03 Did it stop? Nope, but the bass did drop. :1:12 Ha! :1:17 What? Pencil is paying reparations for her behaviour toward the outsiders? (Book and Ice Cube, that is) :1:19 Aw, come on! I can see why Zorah wants to be like her mum's character. :1:24 Is that a good thing? :1:40 Poor Ice Cube (and Book). I can just predict from the deleted scenes that BFDIA 6 is going to end up pretty good, probably better than any other episode Jnj've done in the past. And a new bit of news: I will plan to finish by 7:00 UTC on Wednesday. If not, please be patient and wait, for as 14:00 UTC it surely must be completed so I can focus on ... and school. Category:Blog posts